The present invention relates to carbon paper, specifically a carbonized bond paper and a method for making same.
Prior art carbon paper has several disadvantages. The carbon ink on the carbon paper smudges easily and comes off on the user's hands during use. Also prior art carbon paper is difficult to run through a printing press because the sticky carbon ink comes off on the rollers of the printer, and often causes a tear in the paper web being run through the printer.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved carbon paper, and a method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of carbon paper having a carbon ink which does not smudge or come off on the user's hands or on a printer roller.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved ink for use on carbon paper which is slippery so that it does not build up on printer rollers when being passed through a printing press.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved ink for use on carbon paper which does not smudge, which has a slippery consistency, and which copies as well as prior art carbon paper.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a carbon paper and method for making same which is economical in manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.